1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus used for amorphous silicon gate (ASG) panels and low temperature poly silicon (LTPS) panels which include a gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Compact thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) used in portable display apparatuses such as mobile communication terminals include a source driver for driving a source line, a gate driver for driving a gate line, and a power integrated circuit that supplies power voltages to a panel and various drivers and has a charge pump.
According to amorphous silicon gate (ASG) technology, a gate integrated circuit (IC) is included on a glass substrate and a timing control function provided by a driver IC to reduce a circuit surface area and the number of components. An ASG panel or a low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) panel may include a gate shift register block in the panel. Accordingly, the driver IC uses one signal for controlling a gate shift register, and thus a surface area of a gate block in a driver IC may be greatly reduced.